


generic karezi smut

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: Terezi gives Karkat a birthday surprise.





	generic karezi smut

**Author's Note:**

> uh... hello. it took me like three tries to remember my password for ao3
> 
> so! maybe some of you remember me, from all that old Karkat/Terezi fic i did back in Homestuck's heyday. maybe some of you are still keeping your fingers crossed that maybe someday i'll actually sit down and finish TBLTB. i know, it's hard being a reader! it's hard and no one understands. and then after being out of action for literal YEARS, i come back out of NOWHERE, to post ACTUAL PORNOGRAPHY, of all things! porn that reads like it was written by a captioning AI that was programmed by someone whose imagination isn't particularly bright, at that! man, what gives
> 
> i wrote like the first paragraph or so ages ago but never got much further than that until last year, when i was like "man fuck it i'm gonna finish that smut thing for the karezi discord", except i didn't REALLY finish it so much as i wrote an ending and called it a day because there's only so many ways you can arrange words to say the same thing over and over again (in this case that thing is "it's Karkat's birthday and Terezi puts her mouth to good use _if you understand the vernacular_ "), hence the keysmash halfway through, immediately followed up by the part where i skip to the end. "but aC, why not finish it for reals before putting it out on ao3?" because nothing sounds as good as what's already there (ahahahaha like there's anything in here worth a damn in the first place) and i'm sick of looking at it, that's why
> 
> plus i haven't posted any writing here in forever, so, you know. at least i can prove i'm not dead or whatever
> 
> anyway! have some smut, unless you're not of age, in which case get outta here you damn kid
> 
> stick around for art at the end! god i missed writing these notes, they're fun

You are KARKAT VANTAS, and the shrill scream of your alarm clock blasts through your auditory channels as you turn over in your recuperacoon.

You groggily raise an arm to smash the off button, and your hand comes into contact with a sheet of paper. After a few half-asleep attempts to stop the beeping, your finger finally finds the mark, and you slowly open your eyes to read whatever message was crudely taped to your alarm clock.

H3Y K4R  
H4PPY WR1GGL1NG D4Y!  
1N HONOR OF YOUR SP3C14L D4Y 1 4M W34R1NG MY SP3C14L WR1GGL1NG D4Y SU1T  
4ND 1 W1LL B3 W34R1NG 1T 4LLLLL D4Y

1 GU3SS YOU COULD S4Y 1 D1DNT BOTH3R WR4PP1NG YOUR PR3SENT!

>:]  
> :]  
>:]  
> :]

Yeah, she even wrote out the little smilies.

You rub the slime off your face to keep it out of your eyes as you try to stand up and leave the recuperacoon. You stretch and yawn and scratch yourself as you make your way to the shower. You don't think much about the note while the hot water washes the recuperacoon ooze off you and gradually wakes you up, because you're sure it was some kind of ruse meant to distract you from the shenanigans she _actually_ has planned, whatever those may be. It's hard to tell when it comes to your matesprit, after all.

After drying and dressing yourself, you head into the kitchen and throw open the fridge, not at all inclined to cook anything this early in the day, and grab one of the leftover skewers from yesterday for yourself, not even intending to throw it in the cookalizer to heat up first.

"Hi, Karkat!"

You're about to chomp on some tasty teriyaki-style roasted bird flesh on a stick when you hear her voice behind you. You weren't expecting her, so you jump a little at the unexpected sound, and you clang the back of your head against the top of the refrigerator like a doofus and accidentally drop your stick meat on the floor.

Of course, you're not entirely sure you would have been able to keep a grip on your snack because oh god she was serious.

"Ta-da!" Terezi exclaims as she raises her arms behind her head and strikes a pose, completely nude. "Happy wriggling day, Kar!" She holds her pose for a moment before breaking down in a fit of giggly laughter as you try to pick your jaw up off the floor.

"Terezi, what the fuck."

"You can't fool me, Karkat! I can smell how much you're enjoying this," she replies as she approaches and embraces you. She sniffs at your face ever so slightly as she loops her hands around the back of your neck. "You're positively glowing bright red."

"Well shit, Terezi, I wonder why. I come in here to grab a bite to eat and what do I find but fucking," your hands gesticulate wildly in her general direction, " _this_. How the hell do you know it's my wriggling day, anyway? Shit, _I_ don't even know when my wriggling day is."

"Ha! I don't!" she cackles. "But I figure if the humans can celebrate their own existence every sweep, I see no reason why we can't."

You give her an exasperated sigh. "I could have guessed you got this insane idea from them. Look, I know the humans do weird shit all the fucking time, but somehow I don't think any of their celebrations involve this much nudity."

"Blar! You have a completely naked girl right here in your respiteblock and your reaction is to _argue_ with her. "Come _onnnnnnn_ ," she says as she very purposefully presses her breasts against you, eyebrows wagging suggestively. "Don't you want to play with your present? I'm yours allllllllll day today. Maybe you wanna fuck me until I'm a screaming mess and I can barely stand?" Terezi asks as her hand dips beneath your waistband and you feel the heat rushing to your face. "Or maybe," she adds as her fingers begin rubbing against your bulge, "you want me to shut the hell up and put my tongue to good use? Or _maybe_ ," she continues as she speeds up her massage ever so slightly and you wince in a not-entirely-dignified manner, "you just want to relax and watch a movie together and feel up my rumble spheres the whole time? I don't care, I'm up for whatever you want to do with me, or _to_ me, for the rest of the day."

She punctuates her offer with a toothy ear-to-ear smile as she undoes the button of your pants.

"I, uh..." you manage to stammer after a few seconds. "That... that second one sounds pretty damn nice, actually?"

"Hehehe, I could have guessed," Terezi replies, as she falls to her knees in front of you and helps you out of your pants. She might have elected to spend the entire day naked but you can't imagine you'll be wearing much of anything below the waist for most of it. She begins lazily stroking your rapidly-stiffening cock, placing her lips against the tip to give it a quick kiss.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me!" she exclaims while nuzzling against your junk. You might be grinding against her cheek a little bit. It's hard to tell. She gives you a long, slow lick from hilt to tip, and asdlkfjsadlkfjsa

.............

You can feel yourself beginning to reach that point of inevitability as Terezi's head continues to bob up and down, lips tight around your shaft and tongue swirling around the head of your cock, moaning just ever so slightly as she rubs circles into herself with her free hand. Your breatch hitches in anticipation.

Terezi must have noticed, too. "You're almost there, aren't you?" You nod in response. "Hehe, I'm ready for you. Let it all out, Karkat!"

She strokes you faster, harder, speeding past the point of no return. You bite your upper lip and inhale sharply as she waits for her reward, giggling to herself. A bead of precum forms on the tip of your cock and Terezi takes it as her signal to close her eyes, grinning ear-to-ear with her mouth open wide and her tongue out.

Just the sight of that is enough to send you over the edge. Your cock twitches with _release_ , Terezi laughing madly as thick, ropy strands of your cum streak her face and hair. She slowly opens her one eye that isn't currently criss-crossed by white strings, and dabs at her cheek before licking it off her finger.

"Ha ha ha, you really enjoyed that, I can tell! Well," she says as she stands up, "the day is young and there's plenty more where that came from. Want to join me in the shower, Karkat," she asks, gesturing to herself, "or do you like seeing me like this, covered in your genetic material?"

She cackles as soon as the question leaves her lips, and you think to yourself that this is gonna be the best wriggling day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised arts, and here's the part where i deliver! these were all done by erostuck, or at least that's what they went by before tumblr decided NSFW content had to go and all the smut got nuked
> 
> links are obviously not work safe: [1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368880117620932619/539526329490472962/unknown.png) [2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368880117620932619/539526533631705113/unknown.png) [3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368880117620932619/539526847205998602/unknown.png)
> 
> (pssst if you make art for this or any of my other stuff, shoot me a message on tumblr or twitter so i can check it out pls)


End file.
